Almost Hell
by witchdeveraux
Summary: His head space can be quite the damaged place, and he doesn't hold back showing Bonnie the horrors; however, she likes that Kol trusts her enough to share. [Oneshot]


Blazing fire all around; hot and dancing, almost singing: calling to her, beckoning her forth to join the red kingdom forming. It wants to touch; to caress with a fiery, exacting passion. The flames are misleading; they want to swallow her flesh in an attempt to quell its ever present anger, rather than to claim her as the queen.

She can feel the blood orange, beautiful wisps brushing against her caramel skin and her options are briskly dissolving into the dangerous pits of where the flames originated. There will be no forgiveness in this round. Hell will conquer even the most uncorrupted soul.

Bonnie jolts awake, cold sweat easily felt along her blazing body. Her breath comes hard; her heart pounding, thumping, against her chest. She looks to her left, wild eyed and scared. The dream, the nightmare, all too vivid for her taste.

"What was that?" She asks Kol, her voice shaking with terror from what she had just witnessed; could she simply be a witness, though? It had felt far too real to be a string of thoughts concocted on her own terms. "Is that hell?" Bonnie questions again, swallowing a lump in her bile-ridden throat.

"Close enough," The boy answers; because that is what he is, is he not? Kol is truly a child teetering on adulthood, albeit never able to make the finish line. Doomed. And Bonnie understands; she sees the loneliness in his honeyed, hostile but daring eyes. There's a hole in his heart that needs filling, and oddly enough, she fancies the job.

She clasps his hand shakily, tugging him closer as she tries to calm down while bringing peace to his wandering mind. He can hear her heartbeat running a mile a minute and he smiles cruelly for what he's done. Bonnie's eyes are glassy when she sees his expression. He's lost in his unforgiving world, simply preaching for company. She wants to shed tears for this man whom she shares a connection with, but they don't fall down her cheeks.

Instead, she wraps her arms around his seemingly delicate form. Bonnie hugs him tight, not budging even when he tries to detach her. The demanding flames from her head flush through her again, a bitter reminder.

Kol gives in, burying his chin and nose into her welcoming shoulder. He breathes in her scent, reminiscing over her greatness. Powerful and magnificently innocent, however no match for his earlier advance.

He feels Bonnie pull away and safety leaves with her evading figure. His gaze lands on the beauty. Her once galloping heart has returned to a normal pace, almost, as she places her palms against the sides of his face. Kol watches her, that sense once more flowing into his system, fighting off the evil that wished to win him over.

"Oh Kol," He hears her soft plead as she presses her warm lips to his forehead, then the bridge of his nose, and finally, carefully against his battered mouth. His lids are open the whole time as he stares at Bonnie, speechless; sad but not as much as usual. It's ebbing away with the look she gives him; those melting, green eyes make him smile. Small but sincere, and definitely noticeable.

She lays down amongst the covers once more, still making eye contact with the walnut haired boy. His smile lights a fire in her chest, beneath her rib cage, unlike the painful ones in her dream. This one is loving and thoughtful and kind. Her slender fingers pat the space beside her on the pillow, urging him forward. Kol doesn't object; he doesn't even speak as he rests beside her.

Her fingers curl into his, keeping him locked into reality. There would be no flittering past where she was concerned. "Kol," Bonnie speaks again, low and apprehensive. "How about instead of waking me with dreams of hell, or whatever that was, you just shake me?"

A childish expression filtered across his face as he jerks his head slightly, disagreeing with her desire. "It's more fun this way," He whispers back, his chocolate hues clouding over with fake innocence. She sighs, but doesn't argue. Bonnie will take his familiar acting over the broken, weeping shards of his heart.

"Okay," She responds, cuddling closer to his solemn chest. She can felt his flesh rise and fall against her own. A smile rises upon her lips with that. "How about something nicer then?"

Bonnie can feel him nod lightly. As she ducks into the waiting shadows she can already feel him in her head. There are cloud like locks this time, placing kisses against her sides, making her giggle in awe. And there's Kol, sitting, watching, and grinning, looking carefree and admiring her happiness. She can feel his heart healing, even temporarily, as they both are pushed into this serene land.


End file.
